fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rafting on the Lemonade River
One warm day, at The Lemonade River, Taffyta, Crumbelina, Gloyd, Adorabeezle, Citrusella, Torvald, Nougetsia, Sticky, Snowanna, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Candlehead, and Vanellope were going for a dip. Vanellope wore a mint green swimsuit with a red skirt, Rancis wore orange and brown swimming trunks, Taffyta wore a pink swimsuit top and bottom skirt, Candlehead wore a brown and pink swimsuit and pink skirt, Gloyd wore yellow and orange swimming trunks, Jubileena wore a red bathing suit top and bottom skirt, Citrusella wore the same as her sister only dark blue, Swizzle wore blue swimming trunks with lines, Snowanna wore a rainbow swimsuit and a bright purple bottom skirt, Crumbelina wore a light brown swimsuit top and bottom skirt, Adorabeezle wore an indigo swimsuit with white stars and a shinny red bottom skirt, Nougetsia wore the same as her sister only dark pink with white stars and bright lavender, Sticky wore a turquoise swimsuit top and bottom skirt, and Torvald wore the same as her sister only dark yellow. Snowanna, Adorabeezle, Candlehead, Torvald, Nougetsia, Sticky, and Vanellope were excellent swimmers. "I'll race you to the chocolate wafer stick raft," said Vanellope, "Ready, Go!" And she and the swimming racers splashed in the river. Rancis, Swizzle and Gloyd got splashed by the big splash, so they shook off the lemonade. The seven swimming racers swam to the raft as fast as they could. Vanellope, Candlehead, Snowanna, and Adorabeezle swan to the raft first. They got on and sighed. They saw black licorice crows flying the sky of cotton-candy clouds. "Look at the clouds, Snowanna." said Adorabeezle, "They look so beautiful Adorabeezle," replied Snowanna, "I think I see a giant wooly beetle," "Where?" asked Adorabeezle, "Right above use." replied Snowanna, "You mean the one that looks like an Indian Chief." said Adorabeezle. Candlehead laughed and said, "That's not and Indian Chief, now it looks like a ballerina." "It looks more like an elephant to me." said Vaneelope. The four laughed. "Nougetsia can you see the one I mean." said Adorabeezle. "Uuuhh..., the big goose eggy one?" asked Nougetsia. Vanellope laughed and Torvald said, "No, it's a beautiful big castle" "Rancis, Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, Swizz, Crumbelina, Citrusella!" called Vanellope, "It's such a hot day," "Why don't you come out here on the chocolate wafer stick raft?" asked Sticky. "I can't swim." said Rancis. "I can swim if I have to," said Crumbelina, "But I don't have to." "I'm quite comfortable, where I am." said Gloyd. Jubileena dipped one of her toes in the river and shivered. "Brrr! It's cold!" she shivered and jumped into Citrusella's arms. But Jubileena was too heavy for Citrusella to carry. "Whoah!" they cried and landed with a splash. They got out of the river. "This water is f...f...f...freezing!" shivered Citrusella. "I'm not sure about this." said Swizzle. "I'd rather swim in my own pool." said Taffyta. Then Nougetsia untied the raft's rope by mistake and fell off the raft. "Oh dear." said Adorabeezle. "Do we need this for something?" asked Nougetsia. "Maybe we should swim back to shore." said Candlehead. "No this will be fun." said Sticky. Vanellope gave Candlehead a life floatie. "Here," she said, "put this on." "What about you?" asked Candlehead. "I'm a tomboy," replied Vanellope as she picked up a pole, "I practically know the water." "Oh Well." said Nougetsia and swam back to the raft. The other seven racers saw the rafting racers. "Vanellope?" asked Gloyd, "Where are you going?" "We're going rafting on the Lemonade River I guess." replied Vanellope. The other seven racers looked on a cliff. "That river's much too slow," said Taffyta, "You'll be drifting forever." "You'll never make it back in time for lunch." called Crumbelina. "Oh Yes we will." called Snowanna. That's Minty arrived in her green swimsuit top and bottom skirt. "Sorry I'm late." she panted. "Hello Minty." said Swizzle. "Do you not want to swim with your friends in the river?" she asked. The seven nodded. "Then let's have a race!" said Minty. The 14 cheered at Minty. "Split into 2 teams of 7, Landlobbers vs. Sailors." continued Minty, "Go as fast as you could until you see the flag with blue and red round and square bubbles, the first team to pass the flag wins! Ready?" "Ready!" replied the 14 racers. "On your marks..." started Minty, "Get set..." she pointed her water gun into the sky. "GO!" she shouted as she squirted her gun. "We're already going!" called Torvald. "I was talking to the other team." replied Minty. The other team ran. Jubileena couldn't run fast at first. "Come sister," said Citrusella. "The Landlobbers are ahead of us." said Adorabeezle. "Can we go faster Vanellope?" asked Candlehead. Vanellope tried to use the pole as an oar. "I'm trying she replied. The other team was running as fast as their legs could carry them. "Run!" called Swizzle. "Look." said Gloyd, "We're already way ahead of them." "I knew that river was slow." said Taffyta. "And I know a shortcut," said Rancis, "Follow me." "This is so lovely," said Snowanna. "Oh Vanellope." said Candlehead. "Isn't rafting wonderful asked Adorabeezle. "Oh yes." replied Vanellope, "Wonderful." But the pole got stuck on the ground and Vanellope was on it! She screamed. "Vanellope!" called Torvald, "What are you doing?" "I got the pole stuck." replied Vanellope. "Oh my!" said Sticky. Vanellope let go of the pole, landed with a splash and swam back to the raft. "How can we go faster without the pole?" asked Sticky. "I don't think we can." replied Vanellope. "We'll just have to go where the river takes us." said Nougetsia. "I'm not too fond of your shortcuts Rancis." said Gloyd. "Oh come on," said Rancis, "It will be fine." The seven saw the Sailors team still rafting. "Some shortcut that was." sighed Swizzle. "The others are ahead of us now." said Jubileena. "I'm tired." said Taffyta. "There were so many branches and thornes." said Crumbelina. "We just went in a big circle." said Citrusella. "It was a very good shortcut Citrusella." said Rancis, "You 6 just didn't go fast enough, that's all." The other 6 sighed, "Oh dear." Suddenly a gumdrop rock hit the raft. "Oh botheration," said Vanellope, "We're stuck!" and they were. "We're going to win this race very easily." said Taffyta. "Maybe we should have a rest." Jubileena, "After all it is very hot." The Landlobbers started to rest under a lollipop tree. The Sailors tried to get the raft off the rock but was no use. "We're to loose the race if we doing keep going." said Snowanna. "And miss lunch." said Candlehead. That's when the baby chocolate otter lollipops arrived. "Hello, Vanellope, Snowanna, Torvald," said the first one. "Candlehead, Sticky," said the second one. "Adorabeezle, and Nougetsia." said the third one. "It's the chocolate otter lollipops." said Candlehead. "Hello, otter lollipops." said Vanellope. "What are you doing on this beautiful?" asked one of the lollipops. "Come in for a swim." said another lollipop. "Well that will be nice," said Adorabeezle, "But we're in the middle of a race." "A race?" asked the lollipops. "Don't you think you should pick up the pace?" asked one of them. "Well yes," replied Vanellope, "But we're stuck on this rock." "Don't worry." said one of the lollipops. "We'll get you unstuck..." said another lollipop. "With a flip and a flap!" said all the lollipops. And they helped get the raft of the rock. "Oh what wonderful swimmers they are." said Torvald. "Thank you otter lollipops." said Sticky. "You're welcome." said one of the otter lollipops. "But this is going to take you all day." said another one. "We can show you a faster way." said the next lollipop, and they pushed the raft to a rough part of the Lemonade River. "Uh Oh!" said Snowanna. "Hold on tight!" said a lollipop. "Hold on to your hats." said another one. "We're not wearing our hats." said Candlehead. At this rough part the raft made a splash. The Sailors cheered when suddenly the Landlobbers awoke. "Uh Oh!" said Taffyta, "Look!" "The Sailors are way ahead of us now!" said Gloyd. "How ever did they do that?" asked Crumbelina. "Come on," said Swizzle, "We have to hurry!" and the Landlobbers ran. "Look everyone," said Candlehead, "There's Minty by the flag with blue and red round and square bubbles!" "We're almost there!" said Vanellope. "Thank You otter lollipops," said Nougetsia, "That was a wonderful ride." "Goodbye Sugar Rush Racers, Have a good time." said the chocolate otter lollipops and swam away. "There's the raft!" said Gloyd. "We've got up to them!" said Rancis. "Can we slow down now?" asked Jubileena. "No! No!" said Citrusella, "We're almost there!" "Look I can see Minty by the flag with blue and red round and square bubbles!" said Swizzle. "If we go the long way around we'll never win the race." said Crumbelina. Taffyta stopped and started to think. "We need a shortcut." she said. "Not another one of Rancis' shortcuts." said Citrusella. Look!" said Rancis, "If Gloyd can get that Laffy Taffy vine, we'll swing over to the other side, we won't even get our feet wet." Gloyd swung on the Laffy Taffy vine and everyone jumped on, but the vine was ticklish. The Landlobbers were having trouble swinging now. "Look!" said Sticky, "It's the Landlobbers team!" The vine was out of control. The Sailors were feeling worried. The Landlobbers let go of the vine and grabbed on to a branch of a candy cane tree. All their troubles seemed to start as they looked up at the branch they was clinging so precariously too. It was double-striped branch. Before the Landlobbers could react, the branch vanished in a puff of pixels. They screamed and flailed as they fell. "Keep your legs straight and your toes pointed," said Swizzle, "When you hit the liquid!" Everyone did as Swizzle said. The Sailors' raft bumped into another gumdrop and they fell off. All 14 racers fell into the Lemonade River landing splashes. The racers got up to breathe. "My goodness!" said Jubileena. "Why it fells quite warm!" said Citrusella. "And not deep!" said Rancis. "I'm standing on the bottom!" said Crumbelina and she helped Taffyta. "Me too!" said Swizzle as he brushed his bangs aside. "So am I!" said Gloyd. Minty was disappointed, "I guess nobody wins." she said to herself. "It's not about winning," said Vanellope, "We've all finished together." "Come on in Minty!" called Adorabeezle. "The water's fun!" said Citrusella. Minty ran up to the river and flipped in the air, saying "Geronimo!" and landing on the river with a splash. Everyone cheered as the race was over. The End